During installation of a headliner in a motor vehicle, the installer must engage locator tabs on the headliner with coordinating pillar block pins. The proper engagement between these features maintains fit between the headliner and the pillar trim panels ensuring proper alignment between parts with no gapping present. Occasionally during this installation process headliner locator tabs become misaligned with the coordinating pillar block pins resulting in a damaged headliner. Further, when misalignment between these features occurs the locator tab often stands off on the pillar ramp pin which has a tendency to push the headliner inboard in vehicle. This can result in gapping between the pillar trim panels and the headliner and an overall poor appearance of the headliner. When returned for repair one or more of the locator tabs are often found to be torn, bent and/or deformed. In the past this necessitated the replacement of the affected headliner.
This document relates to a replacement tab for a headliner and a new method of repairing a headliner in a more cost effective manner not requiring headliner replacement. Thus, a significant advance is made in the art.